


Peeling punny

by Maggies_Scribblings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Marichat, My First Fanfic, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings
Summary: Marinette can't resist getting a gag gift for Chat Noir. So much so, she gives away a little more than the gift.





	Peeling punny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real-life silly puns.  
A crack one-shot which is my first stab at this writing thing.

Marinette was stressed. Between end of term tests, compiling digital portfolios to apply for summer internships, and saving the city on a biweekly schedule, all was taking a toll on her nerves.

So when the school let out two hours earlier that day, she took the extra time to take care of herself. Not without some argument though.

“I should really go home and work on my portfolio, Tikki!”

“Your portfolio is great as it is, Marinette! You were proofreading your presentation just last night. If it has any typos you won’t see them by now.”

“You’re right! I’ll ask Alya to have a look at the text.”

“If only you knew _someone_ in the fashion business who could have a look at it too… to advise on the design choices…”

“You think I should ask _Adrien_ to look at it too? I’m not sure I could do it. What if he thinks my designs are terrible? What if he tells Mr. Agreste they are awful? The whole city would know I’m bad, it would be a disaster!…”

“Sshhh Marinette, you see what I mean? You need to take your mind off of it. Let’s go window shopping! Maybe it will inspire you!”

Marinette gave in. She could feel the beginnings of a headache, and overthinking would only make it worse. A nice walk would help.

It was still early, the shops were just reopening after lunch hour. The streets were busy — there’s no low season in Paris, and tourists seemed to be able to find even the most obscure stores and _bistrots_.

She took the Pont d'Arcole across the Seine and soon found herself in the Quartier Latin. The vintage and alternative shops always provided inspiration, and even materials for her jewellery.

Just for fun she went into a novelty store. She wandered the aisles, laughing to herself at the silly onesies and unicorn-themed everything.

“Plagg really did a number on those”, Tikki said.

“You mean Chat’s Kwami?! He had something to do with _them_, too?”

“To be honest it was just as much Xuppu’s fault. Something about a bet… between you and me though, no big loss there. They were a snobbish lot, with their horns and sparkles.”

“Huh…” as Marinette put the unicorn onesie back on the rack something yellow caught her attention from the corner of her eye. “Oh my gosh this is _hilarious_!”

She suppressed a giggle as she took the banana slippers off the shelf.

“Peeling so sleepy?”, Tikki read. “That pun is right up Chat Noir’s alley.”

“I know right? I’m buying these for him! It’s only 10 Euros!”

* * *

She bit the inside of her cheek all the way home, trying not to laugh in anticipation of her partner’s reaction. “He’s going to love it Tikki…”

* * *

That evening was warm, so she sat on her balcony, keeping an eye on the rooftops as she doodled on her notepad. It was Chat Noir’s patrol night, and she couldn’t wait to give him his present. Even if it meant doing it as Marinette. Soon, as she expected, she saw a familiar figure vaulting over the rooftops. When he got within earshot, she whistled loudly to get his attention. Sure enough, he was perched on the railing within seconds.

“_Bonsoir_ Mademoiselle… was it you _cat_-calling me?”

“_Bonsoir_ Chat Noir, just the guy I wanted to see”.

“Really? Is anything the matter? Are you alright?”

“Yes, no, nothing’s wrong… it’s just that I saw something that reminded me of you today, and I couldn’t resist.” She reached under her patio chair to get a colourful paper gift bag. “Consider it a thank you for the times you saved me!”

Chat Noir hesitantly took the bag. “This is unexpected, Marinette… you didn’t have to. It’s part of the job… all in a day’s —” he snorted as he took the slippers out of the bag. “Holy. CRAP…” He took the slippers and admired every detail. “Peeling so sleepy!”

“The lady at the store told me they are one of a kind. Apparently it was a sample that didn’t get approved for production.”

“I can’t imagine why! They are hysterical! But why did you get them for me? I am touched!”

“I saw the footage of you and Ladybug pursuing that weird monster the other day. I thought it would match your… alternative uniform”, she smiled.

Chat Noir looked up from adoring his present. “I didn’t know there was any footage of THAT! Where did you see it?”

“Hmmm… er…” Marinette scrambled to brush aside the slip-up. “I think Alya showed it to me… someone submitted a video to the Ladyblog… yes, now that I think of it, she didn’t publish it because it was ‘not up to her publishing standards’. Too grainy, she said.”

Chat Noir went back to marvel at his gift. “This is so cool of you! It will match my… _cat’s pyjamas_!”

“OK Chat Noir, don’t make me regret it…”

* * *

The weekend went by too fast. On Sunday, just after lunch, the sky darkened and it started to rain.

“It’s horrible outside, Plagg… glad we don’t have anything else to do today. It’s a perfect day for pyjamas and movies”.

“Pyjamas and those silly slippers… that bakery girl really knows how to tickle your funny bone! Oh! _OH!_ How about snacks? Popcorn? I wouldn’t mind that!”

“Settle down, Plagg, I’ll get some snacks from the kitchen.”

“Anything cheese flavour will do!” Plagg shouted as Adrien left the room.

Alas, the peace was short lived.

Near the end of the first film Adrien’s phone vibrated furiously.

“Oh come ON! Now that it was getting to the good part!” Plagg complained from inside a cheesy snack pack.

“You weren’t even watching the movie!”

“I meant the cheesy crumbs on the bottom of the bag!”

“I can’t — never mind. Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

The Akuma victim seemed to be a young boy caught in the rain playing football, frustrated that his teammates ended the game early to get home.

“I am Penalty! Since nobody wants to play with me I will make my own team!”

As he kicked his ball at random bystanders, they turned into foosball players. Soon there were several rows of colourful figures, creepily conjoined by their arms in groups of three and four.

“I shall dominate the game! Cristiano Ronaldo’s got nothing on me!”

* * *

“What do we have here Chat?”

“Looks like a disgruntled football player. Don’t underestimate his kick though: the ball turns people into… those things!”

“Yikes. Can you see where the Akuma may be hiding?”

“I suspect it’s in his shoes. Nothing else stands out.”

“OK, Kitty. Let’s make it quick. I was taking a catnap.”

Chat Noir grinned and ran towards the park. “Hey there, you hooligan! I thought the game was cancelled!”

“I said my name is Penalty!”, the boy yelled, kicking the ball and missing Chat Noir as he ran and taunted, a black blur.

Ladybug zigzagged between the conjoined figures. Intimidating as they looked, their movements were limited and easily avoided. Soon they were all jumbled together, looking more like a rugby scrummage.

Penalty kicked the ball again, this time narrowly missing Chat Noir.

“Now now; that was an offside! Play fair!”

“That just earned you a red card, kid!”, Ladybug quipped as she wrapped her yo-yo around the boy.

“Cataclysm! Time to hit the showers!” As the black bubbles touched the sharp cleats on the boy’s shoes… nothing happened. “Oh crap! Seems like he moved the goalposts!” He looked closely at the boy, then looked frantically around the park: “The ball! It’s in the ball!”

One of the players swivelled and kicked the ball at Chat Noir, but he caught it, ripping it with his claws.

Chat Noir’s timer beeped as Ladybug purified the Akuma. After a few comforting words for the boy, they both hid under an awning.

“I am transforming back soon LB! I don’t have time to get home!”

“There’s a pedestrian underpass there! Do you have food for your Kwami?”

“Not on me. You?”

“Always prepared Kitty! Guess they’ll have to share.”

They ran into the tunnel, sighing in relief there was no one there.

“Back to back, eyes closed?”

“Of course, Milady!”

As both kwamis rested and shared a macaron, Adrien lamented. “Oh no! My new slippers are getting soaked!”

Marinette risked a peek at his feet; sure enough, there was her gift.

“New shoes?”

“Yes. A present from a fan, actually.”

“Ooooh, you have groupies now?”, she teased.

“What can I say? People get a _kick_ out of me!”

“So who gave them to you?”

Adrien smiled fondly as he replied. “A good friend.”

* * *

Fortunately the rain stopped after a few hours. Unfortunately, after spending that time in the cold and with soaked feet, Adrien woke up sick the next morning.

“I can’t make it to school, Nathalie”, he whined as the assistant went into the room with his schedule. “I think I have a fever”.

“Hmm… let me see”. She pulled a digital thermometer from her blazer pocket (Adrien couldn’t help wondering if she had it on her at all times) and took his temperature. “38°… not too serious. Some paracetamol and antihistamine should take care of it. I’ll send up some tea and honey too. If you don’t get better by lunchtime we’ll call the doctor.”

“Thank you Nathalie. You’re a lifesaver!”

As Nathalie was leaving she saw the now dirty slippers. “What are _those_? And how did you get them so wet?”

“Oh, they were a gift from a friend. I… accidentally wore them in the garden yesterday, and I stepped on a puddle…”

“Why were you… never mind. I’ll have them washed shall I?”

“Erm. Sure. Thanks!” Adrien mumbled, making himself sound more miserable to avoid further explanations.

Nathalie grumbled “I’m gonna ask for a raise…” as she left.

* * *

Marinette wasn’t doing very well either. However, she hadn’t worn slippers and pyjamas to the fight, so she felt good enough to go to school. She made sure to save a copy of her digital portfolio to her iPad to show Alya.

“Hey Alya! I need a favour” Marinette greeted as soon as she saw her.

“Good morning to you too! You don’t look so good! Whatcha need?”

“Sorry, good morning. And thank you for the _*achoo!*_ compliment!” Marinette sniffled as she took some kleenex and her iPad out of her bag.

“Can you _please_ proofread my CV? I feel like I’ve looked at it a million times and still find errors!”

“Sure thing! Let me see!” Alya started swiping through the pages. “This looks amazing! Let’s look it over in detail at lunch!”

“Deal! Lunch on me at my place!”

Entering the classroom still discussing the portfolio, they overheard Nino on his phone.

“Bummer bro! Get well soon!… Yeah, I’ll pop by after school —” Nino rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, whispering “Adrien’s sick. He’s asking me to bring his homework. Can you believe it?” and back to the phone “Sure thing… later dude!”

Marinette tried not to look too nosy. Alya anticipated her by asking “What’s up with your _bro_?”

“He says it’s just a cold. He was out in the rain yesterday, apparently.”

“Poor Adrien. Tell him to get well soon for me!” Marinette couldn’t help it.

A lightbulb lit up on Alya’s mind. “Hey Nino. Why don’t we go with you later? Our designer here is preparing her portfolio and needs some help. And maybe some expert fashion advice from _someone_ in the know”

Nino looked between the two of them, suspiciously. “O… kay…”

* * *

Adrien greeted his friends from the top of the stairs. “Hey guys! I wasn’t expecting so many visitors!”

After the boys shared a “Sup?”, a nod and a secret handshake, Alya quipped “Hey sick boy! We didn’t expect to see you up either!”

“Hi Adrien… You are fine!… I mean are you fine? Are you feeling better?” Marinette blurted, kicking herself mentally for her babbling.

“I am feeling better, thank you _Marinette_, the _only_ polite person here who asked me about my _well-being_.” he teased, side-eyeing Alya playfully. “Come in!”

Marinette gave Adrien a bag from the bakery as they entered his room. “Orange tarts… For sustenance… Vitamin C?…”

“That’s so thoughtful of you!… Thank you!”

Marinette smiled back and tried not to blush, temporarily speechless. Noticing this, Alya took over and switched on the iPad.

“So, our future world-class fashion designer here needs some help with her portfolio. I can help with the text, but we need some input on the fashion. Can you help?”

“Please?” managed Marinette, her voice low and a bit hoarse from her own cold.

“With your talent, I don’t think you need my help… but it’ll be my pleasure!”

Adrien asked Nathalie to let them stay and do their homework. Surprisingly, she assented. “Your father is resting and does not want to be disturbed. There was a setback at… _the office_ yesterday. Please keep the noise to a minimum. Can I get you and your friends anything? Maybe some tea to go with the treats from the bakery? Or orange juice?”

“That would be great Nathalie, thank you.”

They all settled down doing the homework and filling Adrien in on the day’s lessons. A few minutes later Nathalie wheeled in a tray with drinks, mugs and glasses. “Oh Adrien, I had your… _things_ washed and dried. Please don’t let your father see you wearing them, though. I’m not sure he would approve.”

“Thank you so much”, Adrien blushed as he got up to get the drinks.

Nino couldn’t help prying. “Bro… what in the world are _those_?”

“Oh… just… nothing.” Adrien tried to discreetly hide the slippers in his closet, but Nino swiped one and jumped over the sofa as Adrien chased him around the room. The girls were seated, so they didn’t see it at first, but Nino’s comments had them curious.

“Peeling so sleepy? That’s such a bad pun!” Nino mocked.

Alya took her turn too. “A banana? But… why? I don’t get it”.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, hoping she didn’t see it. She was still sitting, facing the windows, petrified.

“Come on man, give it back! It’s just a silly gag gift.” Adrien was starting to get nervous. Suddenly Marinette’s words rang in his mind. “_The lady at the store told me they are one of a kind. Apparently it was a sample that didn’t get approved for production.” _

Marinette got up from her seat. “I… have to go. Sick. _*cough* _excuse me. Bye”, she trailed off, sliding quietly towards the exit.

Alya and Nino swapped a befuddled look, shrugged and sat back down. Adrien noticed the iPad still on his coffee table and ran after Marinette.

“Wait! The iPad!” He ran down the stairs, but she had already left. As he went back to his room a few minutes later, he turned to Alya.

“Hey Alya, did you get any footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir pursuing that monster the other day?”

“Not really. There was only a statement from a bus driver and from André the Ice Cream Guy. Apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir were disguised, but they did not remember any details.”

“No details? Huh. And are you sure you didn’t get any footage? Even poor quality?”

“None whatsoever. Supposedly there are traffic and security cams, but none came up. Believe me, I would know. I would be all up on that.”

“So… nobody knows what their actual disguises were?”

“Nope. Both stated that their memory is blurred. There was another person being chased by the monster, but they could not describe them either. Bizarre, right?”

“Bizarre indeed”, Adrien replied.

* * *

The next day Adrien went to school as usual. He noticed the empty place behind his own as he greeted everyone and sat, keeping tabs on the conversation between Alya and the other girls. “Yeah, it looks like her cold got worse. She said she got caught in the rain on Sunday. I wonder what she was doing out in the rain. That girl…”

* * *

Adrien did not pay much attention to the classes that day. There were too many pieces falling into place. Too many coincidences. Nobody else had seen him in the banana costume. Both of them were out in the rain on Sunday. Marinette was one of the few Parisians not yet akumatized. Same hair, same eyes. The same habit of disappearing during Akuma attacks, much like himself.

“Alya, did Marinette ask you to bring her homework?” Adrien asked at the end of the classes.

“Yeah, I’m going there now…” She continued, quizzically. “Why?”

“Do you mind if I go instead? I need to return Marinette's iPad and review my own notes. I think I missed some things in class today.”

“No. I don’t mind at all. I was going to ask Nino to… erm, help me dye my hair.” Nino gave his girlfriend a puzzled look.

“OK, give me your notes and I’ll make sure she gets them.”

“Sure thing… Have fun!… Studying of course!”

* * *

Marinette wasn’t really that sick. She just didn’t know how to face Adrien.

“What now Tikki? I know that he knows that I know. But does he know? What do I tell him?” Her bedroom floor was getting worn out in a circular pacing pattern.

“Well, just see what he says and take it from there. Knowing you know doesn’t mean he knows!”

“Oh my gosh I’m even more confused now! What am I going to tell him? _Oh by the way, I love you but I’ve been turning you down all this time, and also I pretended to love your other you but really didn’t but I really do —_”

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Yes?”

“Marinette, your friend is waiting in the living room with your homework. I’ll go back to the bakery, rush hour is starting soon. There are leftover pastries in the fridge.”

“Thanks Maman, I’ll be there in a minute! — Hide, Tikki! Alya’s here with the notes, she can’t see me this nervous or she’ll start with her interrogations!”

She put on a robe over her pyjamas to keep up the sickness act and went down the stairs.

“Hey Alya, thanks for stopping by, how were —“ seeing a blonde head instead of an auburn one, she stopped in the middle of the stairs.

“Hi Marinette”, Adrien got up and waved. “Can we talk a little?”

“S-sure… ahem… yes! Can I… get you anything?” turning to the kitchen to avoid his eyes. She still wasn’t sure she could lie to him, knowing what she knew.

“No thanks, I’m fine. Can we… sit here a bit?” he pleaded, awkwardly pointing at the sofa.

Marinette couldn’t find her own voice to reply, so she took a glass of water and sat, facing him from a safe distance.

“First I want to say I am sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know you were coming. I didn’t want you to find out in this way. You were shocked, and understandably… I also want to ask—”

“I won’t tell!” she interrupted, her voice cracking. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. And don’t worry. It was a silly gift. It was a stupid thing to do.”

Adrien shook his head and hushed her, gently. “No, no, don’t panic. It wasn’t stupid, it was thoughtful. You know me so well. Even my goofy sense of humour. I know you appreciate it, deep down inside.”

He moved closer and took one of her hands.

“But there is something I need to ask you. How did you find out about my disguise?”

“I told you. Alya —” she looked at their joined hands. It felt so right.

“Marinette… _Alya did not know about the banana suit_. No one did. There is _no_ footage. The witnesses mysteriously couldn’t describe our disguises.”

“But…” her eyes managed to look at his face, then back at her hands.

“But only one other person knew that Chat Noir was Bananoir that night.”

“No, I’m sure I’ve seen it somewhere online…”

“Nope, nothing is online. Alya couldn’t find anything nor could I. Only one other person met Bananoir.”

Marinette felt the realisation hit. Stammered a little more. Adrien continued.

“It’s funny, right? Both of us caught in the rain the other day. Horrible weather. Why would anyone be out in the rain? And without an umbrella?”

Still no reply. Adrien took her other hand. “Well I started thinking about all this. And you know the _cliché_… once you see it, you can’t unsee it. I’m sure that’s what happened to you yesterday… right?”

She nodded and tentatively started “But… it’s dangerous… secret identities… Master Fu… Tikki…”

“We can handle it. As long as we’re together.”

Another nod. A hint of a smile. Adrien gently touched her chin to lift it up.

“Hey. This is good. We’ll be stronger. Nothing can stop us now. We can cover for each other. We will convince Master Fu to let us keep the Miraculous. I have a feeling he knew what he was doing when he chose us. Plagg said there have been previous ladybugs and black cats who knew about each other.”

Marinette couldn’t take it any more. She threw her arms around him. Around her friend, her crush, her partner. “I’m sorry I hurt you”, she whispered into his shoulder.

“Hurt me?” pulling away just enough to face her. “How so?”

“All this time, you’ve been asking me out… I was saying no… and I never got the courage to ask _you_ out… but missing out on going out with _you_.”

This was new information. Even in the scrambled way she expressed it, he got it. She wanted to ask him out too. He hugged her again. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll talk it out. No more secrets, OK?”

“No more secrets. Wow. This situation. It’s so crazy, right?”

“Yeah. It’s… _bananas_.”

The next thing he felt was a pillow hit his face.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> _Note: When I first wrote this, Kwamibuster hadn't been released (or at least I hadn't watched it), so it makes more sense if you consider this happens between Feast and Kwamibuster. _
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I tend to use UK English. This was not Beta'ed. If you catch any inconsistencies please let me know.  
[My Tumblr.](https://maggies-scribblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
